


Moving on

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama, M/M, NedDen, slight mention of dennor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: After the death of his fiancé, Magnus wasn't sure what to do anymore. The pain was unbearable.





	Moving on

Magnus was staring at a frame photo. It brought him so many memories. How much time did it pass since then? His then fiancé and he went hiking and besides the fact that he managed to twist his ankle when they were returning, it was an adventure that he still couldn’t forget.

“Boo!” A voice said all of the sudden.

Magnus giggled and he turned around as quickly as he could.

“You don’t scare me” He replied. How many times Willem played the same trick on him? And every time he just laughed at him.

“Hey, you are hurting my pride as a ghost” Willem pretended to be offended. He closed his eyes and showed his back to his former fiancé “I will look for other victims then”

Magnus’ expression complete changed and tried to grab him, even though he knew he couldn’t. It was so damn frustrating.

“Please don’t go” Magnus begged. It has been almost eight month since his partner passed away and yet it felt like it happened yesterday. While it wasn’t the ideal situation, at least Willem still came to visit him in his own way.

Willem took a deep breath and took a glance at his fiancé. Even though he was only joking, he realized that it was time to talk to him. This couldn’t go on forever.

“”Magnus, you know, you have to move on, my love” Willem tried to touch his hair but all that Magnus could feel was a slightly breeze.

“I don’t want to. It was not fair! It is not fair!” Magnus shouted and then he fall into the ground.

Willem regretted having to touch the subject. He couldn’t hug him or even consulate him like he used to do it. The only thing that he could was just watch him.

“I know, Magnus, I know. I wanted to marry you and have a lot of bunnies…” Willem remembered all their plans “But I guess life isn’t fair”

_It was a normal morning. Both men were preparing to get to work. Willem had an early meeting with a new coming author, so he just drank his coffee without eating the waffle that his fiancé prepared to him. Magnus was reading the news on his laptop, making some time before heading to the center of the city._

_“I have to go, Magnus” Willem kissed him on the lips and headed to the door “I will see you tonight. I love you”_

_“I love you too” Magnus didn’t even bother to look at his fiancé. After all, it was a common day and he was going to see him that same night._

_Until he received that call that would change him forever. He dropped everything and he rushed to the hospital. Apparently, his fiancé was involved in an accident. He called Willem’s siblings while still in his car._

_But when he arrived, it was too late. Too freaking late._

The memory still haunted him. Every single day. He refused to get on a bike since that day. Their apartment still looked the same, like Willem was still living there. Magnus had refused to throw or give his clothes away. He didn’t even dare to sit in his side of the bed. Every night, he still waited for someone to come back and tell him about his day.

“Magnus, I really have to go” Willem suddenly said. He still didn’t understand why he was allowed to come back and visit his fiancé, but the clock was ticking and every day he felt it was more hard to appear there. He looked at the light that was calling his name.

“No!” Magnus yelled like a toddle “Why, Willem? Why did you have to die?” His eyes were full of tears.

Willem got in his knees. How many he had asked himself the same question? Yet he knew that he was doing more harm than good. Magnus needed to move on and forget about him. Maybe he could find someone else that will love him as much as he did.

“Magnus, my dear, I have to go. You need to move on. I won’t get mad if you go on dates again and certainly I won’t, if you fall in love with someone else” Willem explained. He had to stop being selfish, he repeated to himself.  

“I… I don’t want anyone else. I want you” Magnus wasn’t going to give up so easily. He refused, even though everyone had already told him to do so. His brother and his husband had offered to help him get rid off Willem’s stuff so many times, as well Emma and Johan. Why could nobody understand his love for his fiancé?

“Magnus” Willem already was regretting what he was going to say next “I’m dead. I passed away. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. But I’m tired, my love.  It’s hard to keep this… form” Willem wasn’t sure how to explain exactly, but as the days passed, he felt weaker and weaker.

Magnus cleaned his eyes and stared at Willem. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to continue without him. Yet knowing that he was causing so much pain on him was eye opening.

“I didn’t know… “Magnus felt terrible.

“Live your life the fullest, okay?” Willem put his hand on Magnus’ hair. Even though he couldn’t touch it, he still remembered how soft it was “I will always love you”

“I love you too, Willem!” Magnus shouted as he noticed that the spirit of his fiancé began to disappear “I love you too!”

Willem smirked one last time before completely vanished.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Months later, Magnus was on a coffee shop. His date went to restroom and the Dane was waiting for his return. All of the sudden, Willem appeared next to him.

“Is he handsome?” Willem asked.

“I…” Magnus felt ashamed and looked down. Not only because he was starting to date someone else, but because he hadn’t even thought about Willem for a while. He nodded “You would like him”

Sigurd sat in front of Magnus and looked at him, confused.

“Are you talking to someone?” Sigurd asked him. Maybe he came during a bad time.

Magnus stared at Willem and Willem nodded.

“It’s okay. You always had a good taste in men” Willem murmured before vanishing. He was happy. He could finally rest.

Magnus had to use all his strength to remain calm.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a bit tired. Why don’t we go to my place?” Magnus suggested before calling the waitress.

Sigurd raised an eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. There was something strange in Magnus’ mood.

“Sure, we could watch a movie and order a pizza” Sigurd added.

For the first time in a year, Magnus felt like he could do it. He was about to start another adventure. He was ready to move on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
